How You Remind Me
by Daphne P
Summary: A visão de Draco na song fic Fallin'


How You Remind Me

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin_

-Ponha-se no seu lugar Weasley,acha mesmo que uma pobretona como você pode mesmo me dar ordens?-Os olhos de Draco irradiavam fúria,enquanto ele podia perceber Potter segurando o outro Weasley,impedindo que ele avançasse sobre si.

-Malfoy...-O tom da voz de Gina saiu como uma advertência,mas Draco sabia que por detrás disso havia mágoa,porém ela era orgulhosa demais para demonstrar isso.Além do mais,quem lhe dera o direito de impedir sua briga com o Potter e o Weasley?Estava entediado,frustrado,e acima de tudo,apaixonado.Desde que admitira seus sentimentos por Gina,seu comportamento ficou mais frio e ameaçador.Desde que conseguiu o amor dela,desde que começaram o namoro as escondidas,ele ficou cada vez mais frustrado.Queria beijá-la na frente de todos e dizer que ela era sua,mas não podia.Tudo por causa daquele maldito cabelo vermelho.Deus,como a amava e a odiava por isso.

-Saia da minha frente nanica.-Sibilou e os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se.

-O que você disse?-Perguntou com um tom irritado,para esconder a tristeza.

-Saia da minha frente criatura desprezível.Não me ouviu?-Sua voz falhou por um segundo ao ver a expressão dela,mas ele tinha que ser convincente.Ninguém poderia saber.A perderia se soubessem,e só a sensação que essa idéia lhe causava o fazia odiá-la e amá-la ainda mais.

-Mas...-Ela murmurou.-...Draco.-Sussurrou em um tom que somente ele pôde ouvir.

Sem cerimônia,Draco passou por ela,a empurrando e a tirando do caminho,seguindo pelo corredor.Não chegou a ver quando Gina fugiu da cena da briga e muito menos os olhares estranhos dos outros alunos que lá estavam.

_And this is how you remind me_

This is how you remind me 

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

Draco chegou perto do corredor que levava as masmorras da Sonserina,quando finalmente percebera o que aconteceu.Ele havia brigado com Gina.Deixou a sua estupidez predominar e discutiu com ela.Mas ele não podia fazer nada,aquela ruiva tinha aquele efeito sobre ele.Ele adorava provocá-la,ela sempre ficava linda irritada.Porém ele percebeu que dessa vez a discussão deles não seria como as outras.Uma briga aqui,duas horas depois trocas de beijos em algum canto desconhecido do castelo.Mas dessa vez seria diferente.

Recuou um pouco e virou-se.Talvez fosse melhor falar com ela.Ou talvez não!Não se rebaixaria a tanto.Ela que começou,quando se meteu em assunto que não lhe dizia respeito.Retomou seu caminho e seguiu para as masmorras.

Dois dias depois Draco viu-se entrando na biblioteca para procurar Gina,havia sido vencido por si mesmo e resolveu que era hora de conversar com ela.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you_

_A heart worth breakin'_

_I've been wrong,_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_ Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

Entrou no local e divisou a figura que estava lá sentada.Sentou-se ao lado dela,mas essa nem se prezou a levantar os olhos do livro para lhe ver.Resolveu chamá-la.

-Virginia...-Draco sabia que apesar de sua voz ter saído em um tom normal,nas entrelinhas podia se ver o pedido de desculpas.

-Estou ocupada Malfoy...volte outra hora.

"Estou ocupada Malfoy...volte outra hora."?Essa não era a resposta que esperava,muito menos nesse tom frio.Seus olhos estreitaram-se em irritação.Quem ela novamente pensava que era para tratá-lo assim?  
Segurou no rosto dela,controlando-se para não segurar muito forte e machucá-la.Estava ficando irritado.Ninguém o ignorava assim,e muito menos o tratava como se fosse o ser menos importante do mundo.

-Eu não vou voltar outra hora.-Sua voz saiu em um tom calmo,mas por dentro ele estava queimando.Queimando de raiva e queimando por novamente sentir a pele macia dela debaixo de seus toques.

-O que quer?-Ela disse desinteressada.

O que ele queria?Ele queria jogá-la sobre essa mesa e quebrar todas as barreiras dela com uma sessão de amor inesquecível,só pelo fato de ela lhe falar assim.Queria puni-la por agir de maneira que não condizia com ela.Onde estava a sua doce Virginia?Talvez ela tenha ficado muito tempo na companhia dele.

-Conversar.

-Está vendo que não estou com espírito para conversar?Estou ocupada.

-Weasley...-Agora todo o controle de Draco estava sumindo com essa resposta.E ele que estava elogiando a si mesmo por aparentar tal tranqüilidade.Infeliz teimosia Weasley.-...sabia que isso aconteceria quando começássemos a namorar.Conhecia os riscos.

-Chama isso de namoro?De ficarmos nos agarrando as escondidas?De você me dizer em uma sala escura que me ama,e as claras no corredor que me odeia?

Se isso não era namoro,era o quê?Quase um ano nesse vai e vem de brigas e reconciliações,na sua concepção,era um namoro.

-Você concordou com isso.-Defendeu-se.Ele havia imposto regras,e ela sabia disso.As pessoas nunca poderiam descobrir.Ela havia concordado com isso.Estava reclamando do quê,agora?

-Mas agora eu não concordo mais.Eu estou cansada.Cansada desse maldito sentimento que martela no meu peito,de como você,às vezes,me passa a impressão de que tudo para você não é mais do que uma brincadeira.

Era assim que ela realmente se sentia em relação a ele?

-Não se faça de vítima agora Gina.Não jogue na minha cara que é a minha culpa.-Detestava ser acusado de tal maneira.

-Tem razão.É minha culpa...minha culpa por eu,dentre milhares de garotos,ter escolhido a você.-O tom que ela usou indicava claramente que a discussão estava encerrada.A observou recolher as suas coisas e partir.E não fez nada para impedir isso.Nunca que ficaria correndo atrás de uma mulher,ainda mais uma Weasley.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_It must have been so bad_

_Cause livin' with me must have damn_

_Near killed you_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

Of what I really am 

Dias depois da discussão,Gina ainda recusava-se a falar com Draco,e ele não dava sinais de que realmente se importava com isso.Porém,mesmo que fosse desapercebido,ele ainda mostrava sentir algo.Ter algo no lugar onde era suposto estar o coração de gelo.No entanto tal "gelo" vindo de Gina apenas o deixava mais convencido que o melhor era encerrar definitivamente tal caso.Essa relação em vez de lhe dar prazer só estava lhe trazendo dor de cabeça.E mais preocupações era o que ele menos precisava no momento.

Estava retornando ao seu quarto,quando uma coruja enérgica voou em volta dele,parecia feliz por ter feito a sua entrega.Conhecia bem aquela coruja.Era a coruja dos Weasley,e se ela estava ali só significava uma coisa.Conseguiu parar o animal e recolher a carta que estava neste.Sorriu um pouco vitorioso ao ver a letra no envelope.

Alguém,alguma hora,tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_Was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you_

_a heart worth breakin'_

_I've been wrong,_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

These five words in my head 

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

Olhou-se no espelho pela enésima vez,certificando-se de que estava com a sua melhor expressão de "não me importo".Ajeitou as suas vestes,deixando sua aparência mais impecável do que estava.Olhou em seu relógio de pulso,estava na hora de voltar a rotina.Deu um sorriso malicioso para seu reflexo e saiu do quarto.

_Never made is as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

Parou em frente a tradicional porta,poderia ter batizado aquela sala de "sala das reconciliações".Mirou a maçaneta dourada da porta e por um tempo hesitou.Se entrasse,retornaria a sua vida de inseguranças,discussões e sentimentos.Se desse meia volta poderia ser novamente o Draco Malfoy que era antes de se envolver com ela.Mas em que isso adiantaria?Sua vida já foi abalada.E se era para ser abalada mais ainda,o melhor seria entrar.Apertou a maçaneta da porta com a sua tradicional confiança e entrou.Estava na hora de retornar a ela,novamente.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you_

_a heart worth breakin'_

_I've been wrong,_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

Tradução:

Como um homem prudente,eu nunca fiz isso

Eu não poderia terminar como um homem pobre e roubando

Cansado de viver como um homem cego

Estou doente de visão sem um senso de sentimento

E isto é como você me lembra

Isto é como você me lembra

Do que realmente sou

Isto é como você me lembra

Do que realmente sou

Não é como você diz, desculpa

Eu esperava uma história diferente

Foi meu erro

Por entregar a você

Um coração que pode se partir

Eu estava errado

Eu estava desanimado

Estava no fundo do poço

Estas cinco palavras em minha cabeça

Gritam: "Nós já estamos tendo diversão?"

Já? Já? Já? não não

Não é como você não soubesse disso

Eu disse que te amo e prometo que continuarei

Isto deve ter sido tão ruim

Porque viver comigo deve te destruir

Quase matando você

Isto é como você me lembra

Do que realmente sou

Isto é como você me lembra

Do que realmente sou

Não é como você diz, desculpa 

Esperava uma história diferente

Desta vez estou enganado 

Por entregar a você

Um coração que vale a pena romper

Eu estava errado,

Eu estava desanimado

Estava no fundo de cada garrafa

Estas cinco palavras em minha cabeça

Gritam: "Nós já estamos tendo diversão"

Já? Já? Já? não não

Nunca fiz isto como um homem prudente

Eu não poderia parar como um homem pobre roubando

E isto é como você me lembra

Isto é como você me lembra

Isto é como você me lembra

Do que realmente sou

Isto é como você me lembra

Do que realmente sou 

Não é como você diz, desculpa 

Eu esperava uma história diferente

Desta vez estou enganado 

Por entregar a você

Um coração que vale a pena romper

Eu estava errado,

Eu estava desanimado

Estava no fundo de cada garrafa

Estas cinco palavras em minha cabeça

Gritam: "Nós já estamos tendo diversão"

Já? Já? Já? não não


End file.
